


The right one

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Blessings, Dad Hidgens content, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: After observing the way Emma talks about Paul, Hidgens thinks he is the right one for her.





	The right one

Hidgens was parked outside of Beanies waiting to pick Emma up. He had accidentally run a little bit late so he was surprised when she wasn’t out waiting for him. 

Paul was caught up with work that day and wouldn’t be able to pick her up after work. 

He waited a moment longer before getting out. If Emma was late packing up he would give her some company, but as he walked past the front window he noticed someone in there with her. 

It was a tall man, his back was to him so he couldn’t see his face. He was wearing a baseball cap backwards and so Hidgens couldn’t make out his face. 

The man was leaning on the counter as Emma fussed with the machines which made him laugh. Emma would have a lot of complaining to do once she got in the car. She couldn’t stand serving customers if she wasn’t being paid for it. 

Although it did set him off that the man was leaving so far over the counter, and that’s when he remembered Emma was probably shutting up alone. 

He stopped at the window for a moment to observe the situation for any red flags. 

Of course, the way the man was dressed was a little bit frightening. He was wearing a denim jacket and jeans (of which, Hidgens considered a crime against fashion. He couldn’t stand double denim) and he had quite a stocky build. 

Emma was looking tired enough as she finished up with his coffee, her mouth moved in response to something she had said and it didn’t look happy. She placed his coffee down on the table as she started to clean the machines but he didn’t walk away. 

Hidgens felt his skin turning cold. The man should be turning around and leaving, Beanies was shut, but he loitered instead. 

Emma untied her apron from her neck and hung it up on the hook, her shoulders moved as she laughed awkwardly. Hidgens couldn’t hear her voice through the glass but her face was turning red. 

The man spoke and Emma nodded, moving around the counter to wipe down other tables. 

His skin crawled as the man followed her around the room and with every passing second Emma looked more frustrated. 

Hidgens tried to scope out the man’s face again. There was something familiar about his posture but his face was obscured by his cap. He hunched his shoulders, hands turning into fists when he realised what was going on. 

Emma’s mouth was moving quick like she was stalling or rambling, either way she looked anxious. 

The final straw however was when the man tapped her on the shoulder, and the second she turned around he pulled her into a tight hug. The man was much taller than her, his form swallowed her from Hidgens’ view entirely. 

His heart skipped a beat, his blood pressure through the ceiling. He raked towards the front door and swung it open, the bell only ringing once from how fast he had moved. 

“Get your hands off my daughter!” He slapped a hand down on the mystery man’s shoulder, ripping him away in one swift move. 

The man stumbled from Hidgens’ push, knocking into the table Emma had just been cleaning. 

Hidgens didn’t so much as bat an eye in his direction once he was off Emma. His eyes fell straight to her, looking her up and down to assure she hadn’t been hurt. 

“Hidgens!” Emma exclaimed in shock, shaking her head. “I’m fine! I’m fine! Why are you panicking?” Her eyes had farted straight to the man, and this time he followed. 

Hidgens’ hand flew to his forehead in shock. The man was no stranger at all.   
This was Hidgens’ shocking awakening that he had never before seen Paul out of a suit. “Young man!” He gaped, holding out an arm to help him as he caught his breath. 

“H-hi Professor!” He stammered, putting on a shocked smile. “I wasn’t- we weren’t-“ he looked like a teenage boy who had just been caught sneaking into a girl’s room by her mother. 

“Hidgens, it’s just Paul.”

“Weren’t you? Aren’t you supposed to be?” His jaw hung slack. He had been specifically requested to pick her up today because Paul would be busy. 

“Yes, I’m supposed to be at work. We’re taking a half hour break because we’re in it for the long haul tonight,” he explained awkwardly, rubbing his neck. “I don’t have enough time to drop Emma back home so I figured I would at least stop by to get some coffee and keep her company. She’ll probably be asleep when I’m back.”

That much made sense to Hidgens at least. “But why are you wearing...” he scanned Paul’s awful outfit again. “That?” He said with a touch of distaste.

“I told you it was a tacky look,” Emma nodded in agreement, resuming her hug with Paul as they spoke. 

“Well I thought it was cool,” he frowned. “I thought I’d wear something comfy today, you know? I couldn’t stand being in a suit for 16 hours you know?” 

“But you can stand being in that?” Hidgens lip curled up in disgust. “Young man. That is not an acceptable look. I think I might’ve been a bit justified in my actions.” He was joking, mostly. 

“I’ve tried to knock some fashion into this man,” Emma elbowed Paul. “But he still sees no problem with double denim so it clearly hasn’t worked.” She shook her head sagely. 

“Some things cannot be fixed,” Hidgens sighed. “But I appreciate your efforts. Lose the jacket, Paul.”

Paul shrugged off his jacket nervously, his face red. 

“Hey, I learnt it all from you Hidgens. If anyone can make this man fashionable, you can.” 

“Yeah and what? Did he learn to bully me from you?” Paul fired back poorly, his fist scuffing Emma’s shoulders in a fake punch. “‘Caus I’m feeling pretty bullied here.” 

“Sorry for being rough with you young man,” he finally apologised, patting Paul on the back. “I thought you were trying to accost her,” he let out a sigh of relief. He had bullied Paul a little too much to start giving him grief over the fact he was wearing a hat inside. 

“Oh, no. It was nothing like that. She was just complaining about a customer and it sounded like a rough day so I was just,” he trailed off and shrugged. “Y’know.” He took Emma’s hand as he spoke. 

“Well, my day’s better now that my two favourite people are here,” Emma grinned, taking Hidgens’ hand in her other hand. 

“I wasn’t harassing Em or anything,” he defended himself, looking to Emma for further confirmation. 

“Oh I trust you were treating her just perfectly. I have no worries about you mistreating her, I thought you were another man all together!” 

Paul gave a relieved sigh as if he had just been given Hidgens’ blessing of their relationship. “I’m glad you trust me, Professor.” 

Hidgens nodded. “I have no doubt. Here I was thinking you were harassing her when you were really comforting her! It’s all my mistake. I’m sorry, Paul.” 

Paul shrugged, waving a dismissive hand. “Oh no, it’s no problem. I’m glad you’d step in if Emma didn’t look happy.” 

“Hey. Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” She stood up on the tips of her toes to lean into Paul. “If someone was harassing me I’d beat them up,” she finished her sentence with a quick kiss on his cheek. “I hope that lets the both of you rest easier.” Emma’s hand slipped from Paul’s and drifted off Hidgens’. “I’m done here. Shall we go?” 

“Yes. You lock up, I just need to have a quick chat with Paul.”

“Is this about my jacket again?” He chuckled nervously when Hidgens put an arm around his shoulder to guide him up as Emma locked the door. 

“No, not at all, Paul.” He lowered his voice and looked back over at his shoulder at Emma, who was bobbing up and down on her feet as she locked the door, dancing to a song in her head. “I have no doubt that you’re the right man for Emma.”

His eyes widened, surprised to be getting the ‘blessings’ talk for real. 

“I won’t even go through the rest of that spiel, I don’t believe you’ll ever let her down. Now, I have to get Emma home and you have to get to work. You’re a good man, Paul. You’re perfect for her. I’m proud of you.” 

Paul’s head drifted to the side like he was dizzy. “I’m very happy to hear you think that, sir. Thank you very much.” 

“Go on now. Off you go,” he let go of him as Emma skipped up to him. 

“Boys!” She greeted them jovially. “Let’s head home! I’m tired!” She linked arms with Hidgens after hugging Paul goodbye. “See you at home soon, babe!”

They parted ways but Emma glanced at Paul over her shoulder. When she looked back she was sporting a big, happy grin. 

Yes, Hidgens was quite sure. Paul was just the man for his Emma.


End file.
